true life
by Milenab
Summary: Stephanie life's has many things wrong, is now trying to go ahead without listening to what she really wants, but things do not always go as we would like, she finds wound and ...babe HEA chapter edited by beta until 7
1. Chapter 1

_thanks to my beta Cara_ who did a hard job

**Disclaimer: The following characters belong to Janet Evanovich, I play with them**

She sighed, when she saw her reflection in the mirror.

_Do I really want to do _this? She asked herself.

She knew the right answer but chose to ignore it as she arranged her dress for her wedding.

The dress was white, her mother's choice not her own. She has never cared for white wedding gowns. All she wanted was this day to be over.

"Ready to go white girl? You can still change your mind, if you want." Lula asked while she watched Stephanie's mental gymnastics.

"No, I can't. Not after what happened last week." Stephanie answered while her thoughts drifted to the other man in her life.

"He can change ..." Lula started to say.

"No Lula, he won't change, we've been in a relationship for 3 years that he refuses to acknowledge. He's out of my life now." Stephanie wiped a tear from her eye.

Stephanie had hoped that Ranger would change his mind, but she knew he felt his lifestyle didn't lend itself to relationships. She decided that she should move on with her life.

"Let's go, Lula. I don't want to be late for my own wedding." Stephanie smiled at her friend.

Her friends walked down the aisle. Frank reached out his hand and started to walk Stephanie towards her future husband.

The sound of a gun shot rang out. Stephanie reached down to clutch her stomach. Her white gown turning a vibrant shade of red.

She pulled her hand away and saw the blood covering her hands. She looked at Joe and saw a look of fear on his face as he ran towards her. She fell into her father's arms as her eyes closed. Her thoughts drifting to her true love.

Another shot rang out. Her body wracked with more pain before the darkness consumed her


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: The following characters belong to Janet Evanovich, I'm just playing with them**

_Thanks to my beta Cara who did a hard job_

Thanks for the reviews, I'm really happy you are liking the story, Enjoy

Stephanie laid in the hospital bed fighting for consciousness. Her body thrashed in the bed as if she was caught in a nightmare.

_Stephanie stood up and looked around hearing the muffled voices of a man and woman. They seemed to be arguing._

"_How long are you going away for?" She asked._

_  
"Babe!" Ranger said in a firm voice.  
_

"_Don't call me, Babe!" Stephanie snapped. "What's changed Ranger? Everything was going well and now you won't even tell me how long you'll be gone."  
_

"_I tried, Babe." Ranger sighed. "I told you up front that my love comes with a condom not a ring. What we have now is all I have to offer. If this isn't enough you should find someone else." He knew that his words hurt her but he had no choice. Everything he said was to protect her. She had worn down his defenses and he needed to push her away.  
_

_Stephanie turned away from Ranger and walked towards the door. She was determined not to let him see her heart breaking. She left the apartment without looking back._

Two day later, Stephanie was still feeling disappointed and hurt, but she also felt sick and she was afraid she knew why.

_After a date with her two favorite men, Ben and Jerry. Stephanie still found herself felling down in the dumps. She kept telling herself that her broken heart would heal in time. She was concerned that she was pregnant but she put off finding out for sure for a few more days._

She looked at the clock, it was just after ten am, so she decided to spend her day as usual and on her way home for the evening she would stop and buy a home pregnancy test.

_Later in the day, Stephanie was out chasing skips and fell hard down a flight of steps. She ended up at the hospital, where they informed her she had suffered a miscarriage due to the fall.  
_

_Stephanie never realized how desperately she wanted this baby until she had unintentionally lost it. _

As she floated back to consciousness a tear streaked down her check as she opened her eyes.

"Cupcake," Joe let out a sigh, "Thank God! How do you feel?" He bent down and kissed her forehead.

Stephanie looked at all the people standing around the room. She recognized the smell at once and realized she must be in a hospital, but how she wound up here was still a mystery. The dream she awoke from fading quickly from her mind though the vise like squeezing of her heart remained.

Stephanie's eyes drifted back to Joe a look of confusion on her face. "Who are you?' she asked.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: The following characters belong to Janet Evanovich, I'm just playing with them**

_Thanks to my beta Cara who did a hard job_

"Where am I? What happened to me? Why am I here?" Stephanie's questions came out in a rush. "I don't remember anything. Oh My God, why can't I remember?" Her voice cracked in panic.

The room was silent, no one knowing what to say to the distraught women lying in the bed..

Leave it to Lula to break the ice. "White girl, you really don't remember us?" Lula asked concern for her friend evident.

"I'm sorry." She said as she looked from face to face. "I don't know who any of you are." Her hands nervously clutched the sheet.

"Steph, are you feeling okay? Other than the fact you don't know who we are." Joe asked.

"My head hurts a little," she reached up and felt the bandages wrapped around her head, "but I'm fine really." She sighed, "I'm sorry that you all are worried."

"How can she not remember anything ..." Her mother muttered before the doctor walked in the room putting an end to all conversations.

"How are you Stephanie?" The doctor asked.

"I'm … confused. I don't remember anything. When can I go home? Wait … Where is home?"

The doctor couldn't help but smile. "You've suffered a head injury. The memory loss is a common side affect. We are going to run some tests. One thing's for certain, you may have lost your memories but your dislike for hospitals seems intact."

"Sorry, I just don't like it here." She sighed.

Sometime later, Stephanie finally fell asleep. Down the hall a group of men looked towards her room.

Why don't you go check on her yourself? It would be good for both of you." Tank tried to reason with Ranger.

"I can't," Ranger sighed. "You know that. This happened because of me. My life puts her in constant danger, I can't do that again." He looked to Bobby, "You're in charge of her care." Bobby nodded curtly as Ranger turned and walked away.

Bobby looked at Tank, they both knew that Ranger could be stubborn and obstinate. "Why can't he see what's right in front of him?" Bobby asked as he walked to speak with Steph's doctor.


	4. Chapter 4

_thanks to my beta Cara_ who did a hard job

thanks for the reviews

**Disclaimer: The following characters belong to Janet Evanovich, I play with them**

Ranger left through a supply entrance to avoid unwanted attention. He was positive the shooting was linked to him. He was an emotional wreck on the inside but he didn't let it show. Ranger had his blank face firmly in place. If he appeared worried or anxious it would increase the danger and risk to Stephanie and that was something he couldn't risk.

Lester sat in the car watching Ranger emerge through the service entrance. He refused to let Ranger drive after they learned what happened at Stephanie's wedding. Ranger climbed in the passenger seat and realized it was a good thing that Lester had insisted on driving him when they heard about the shooting. Ranger's legendary control was long gone and none of his relation techniques worked to calm himself down.

"Ric, you know that Bombshell getting shot isn't your fault. You can't blame yourself. The important thing is she's alive." Lester knew that Ranger was blaming himself for this situation.

"I never should have gotten involved in her life. The moment I did I risked losing her." Ranger berated himself.

"We will keep her safe, don't worry we won't let her out of our sight again. We don't know that it was someone from you past that did this. It could have been anyone."

Ranger didn't acknowledge Lester's comment; he was distracted by thoughts of his last black op mission. It had been the most dangerous mission he had ever been on and Ranger had known from its onslaught that it was risky and that many more would die than survive it. They would have been able to get their target sooner but there was a traitor among them. The traitor's identity had shocked even Ranger who had been jaded and had seen the worst that life had to offer.

Ranger's train of thought was broken when the SUV door opened and Tank got into the car.

"How's Stephanie?" Lester asked knowing Tank wouldn't be there if he didn't have news.

Tank looked back and forth between Ranger and Lester without saying a word.

"Tank ..." Ranger growled. "I want an update and I want it now!"

"She's doing okay," Tank sighed, "but her memory is gone."

RPOV

Tank's words rocked me to the core. She has no recollection, no memories of me, and no knowledge of all we've shared over the years. I could tell her about us but what would I say, "Hi, I'm Ranger. I love you. You love me but we've never been a couple. We've spent one amazing night together but I pushed you away." Maybe it's better this way. She can rebuild her life with Morelli and live happily ever after. Why does the thought of her not knowing me tear me up so bad?

Tank looked at me, "You need to head back to RangeMan to get some rest. The guys are already working to find out who is behind this. If Stephanie's condition changes Bobby will call us."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: The following characters belong to Janet Evanovich, I play with them**

**_thanks to my beta Cara_ who did a hard job**

Meanwhile, Bobby had spoken with Stephanie's doctor. He'd been brought up to speed oh all her tests and results. The doctor had been reluctant to share any information with Bobby but seeing that Stephanie was still an employee of RangeMan he held her medical proxy.

It was his responsibility to care for her health, and her contract was still valid, though so many things had changed. A week to leave and plan a wedding, had overruled her need to change her any medical proxys. Perhaps she hadn't done it, because part of her knew she was making a mistake. Steph knew that no matter what Ranger would always care for her, even when she gave in to her mother and Joe's wishes. She chose to completely ignoring her own wants and needs. Maybe she'd thought Ranger would save her, even at the end.

"Doctor, She's aware of the laws. She understands the confidentiality rules, and trusts that nothing will leave here." Bobby looked at the doctor not understaniding his relutance to share her information with him. Steph had never been concerned with the hospital sharing her information with him before the doctor' hesitancy concerned him.

"This isn't about what happened today," the doctor replied, "this happened not long ago and Miss Plus has requested total confidentiality, her past medical records and her history are locked into professional secrecy. Do you believe your able to handle this situation?"

"I will only inform her family and friends of her current status, without going into details, if that's alright?"Bobby questioned.

"Fine. Not one word more than necessary," concluded the doctor, he handed Bobby her medical file before leaving the room, to speak to some collegues.

"Fuck," he muttered as he read, now he had a better understanding of the need for total confidentiality and proof of who he was. Bobby was fairly positive he now knew what had caused her sudden desire to marry.

A few weeks earlier she was still working with the guys at RangeMan. Things between her and Ranger seemed to be going well, and then a couple of days later they were suddenly avoiding each other. All the guys knew something had happened between the two of them, but no one was sure what. The words from her file swirled in Bobby's head, though they weren't quite clear yet. It wasn't normal for a woman who had just lost a child to get married so quickly. Usually it complicated things. Bobby wondered who's baby it was. If it was Joe's baby, Ranger would be more unreachable than ever. "Fuck!" Bobby swore to himself.

It was never easy to understand Steph's way of thinking. He knew he had no other choice, he was going to have to talk to her. Of course, that would have to wait until she was up for his questions.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: The following characters belong to Janet Evanovich, I play with them**

**_thanks to my beta Cara_ who did a hard job**

The days passed slowly while Stephanie recoperated from her wounds. She hated being in hospital and everyone understood that about her. Many of her friends visited her but unfortunately she still didn't recognize any of them. She didn't even recognize her doctor, Bobby, whom she found out was not only her doctor but also her friend. She couldn't explain it but while he face was still unknown to her his presence did grant her a peaceful sense of security.

Bobby walked into the room, "You can go home tomorrow if you'd like." He said with a smile.

"Really," Steph replied pratically jumping up and down on the bed in excitement.

Just then Stephanie's mother and Joe walked into the room catching the news of her impending release.

"Yes, you can go home if you promise to take it easy and rest." Bobby told her.

"Cupcake," Joe interjected, "You will come home with me."

"Umm … I really just want to go to my apartment." Stephanie whispered.

Ellen Plum crossed herself before she started her rant, "Why for once can you not just be resonable. Joe has offered to take care of you and you want to go to your home." She shook her head in disbelief, "If you don't want to stay with Joseph you could always come and stay at home with us."

"I really just want to be alone, back at my own house. I think that it might help me retrieve my memory." Stephanie said with a sigh.

"Can she stay at home by herself?" Ellen asked turning to Bobby to find out his opinion on the topic at hand.

Bobby flashed Stephanie and smile before responding to her mother, "Ms. Plum, Stephanie is physically well and is perfectly safe to be left alone. Her going back to her home will hopefully trigger her memory."

Ellen Plum looked resigned to Bobby's response but Joe glared to show his complete disappoint

with Bobby's assesment.

"Really?" Joe fumed, "you think that she'll manage completely on her own, she doesn't even remember who we are. Hell, she could open up her door to a former skip and she wouldn't even realize it. How do we know that you aren't just saying she can be alone just because you know that's what she wants."

"She has no problems physically, her wounds are healed and her pain is well managed by her medications. She is coherent and can take care of herself. I want whats best for Steph, which right now is whatever makes her happy." Bobby winked at Stephanie causing her to giggle.

Joe was furious, "I don't agree, we all know what a magnet for disaster she is. Sitting at home with me is no different than her sitting alone at her apartment. But, maybe thats the whole thing. Its not like any of you actually care about her, you all are just like _him_. None of you thugs know what's best for her, if you did then you all would have stayed away. Instead you had to keep encouraging her and we all know the real reason that we are standing here right now and not of celebrating our Honeymoon."

"Enough!" Stephanie yelled, "I can make my own decisions and I trust Bobby. Physically, I'm fine. I just want to go home. I can't stay here anymore."

Joe stomped from the room without saying another word. A few minutes later Connie and Lula

arrived.

Mrs. Plum took that as her cue to leave. "I know that you're not going to listen to anything I have to say. So for once I'm not even going to bother." Mrs Plum muttered as she walked out of the room.

"Tell me one thing, is that really my mother and was I really going to marry him?" She asked in disbelief.

Not really knowing how to answer her, Lula, Connie, and Bobby simple nodded their heads in response.

"Why do I feel like I'm missing something? Something that everyone's not telling me. Last night I woke with a start feeling that I wasn't alone, but no one was there. Then I dreamed of two chocolate brown eyes and they seemed familiar like I knew the person they belonged to or something ..." She stopped her rambling's when she looked up and saw the looks of surprise on everyone's face.

"What?" she questioned.

TBC ...


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: The following characters belong to Janet Evanovich, I'm just playing with them**

_Thanks to my beta Cara who did a hard job _

Lula looked at Bobby and said, "Batman."

Stephanie looked at them trying to decide if she should be upset and what on earth they were talking about. "Batman? What are you talking about?"

Lula gave her a small smile, "When you think that you are not alone. Batman had to be in here with you."

Steph still looked confused and Bobby took pity on her and tried to explain. "Batman is a nickname that you girls gave him. He's a friend of ours."

Lula chuckled, "We call him Batman because he's fine as hell and always dresses in black just like Batman does."

Stephanie was still didn't believe them. "Let me get this straight?" she paused trying to gather her thoughts. "This person, Batman, he's supposed to be my friend but yet he's never came to see me."

Bobby interjected, "He has his reasons for acting ..."

Stephanie cut him off. "So instead he'd rather sneak in my room in the middle of the night to scare me to death?" She just couldn't understand his behavior. It seemed strange and confusing to her. A friend should come to see her like everyone else does during visiting hours. She couldn't shake the feeling that they were more than just friends because his presence inspired a feeling of confidence and security.

Stephanie put her hands to her head trying to fight the migraine that was starting.

Bobby tried to reassure her, "You can't force the memories to come back, Stephanie. They will come little by little."

"What's his name?" Stephanie asked.

"Who?" Connie asked feining ingnorance.

"Batman, he must have a real name. I doubt that he goes by Bruce Wayne." she said causing everyone to laugh.

"His real name is Ricardo Carlso Manos, but he goes by his street name, Ranger." Bobby explained. He saw the look of confusion pass across her face when he said street name.

Stephanie just couldn't understand this mystery person. He had a street name? What kind of job would require him to use a street name?

Bobby fussed at her, "I said to take things slow, one step at a time. Don't try to force your memories."

Stephanie still had so many questions for the three people claiming to be her friend, and for some reason she wanted to know more about this Batman. It was a strange felling and she couldn't explain it but she just knew she had to know him.

Stephanie opened her mouth to ask more questions, but a nurse bustled into the room annoucing that visting hours were over. Bobby, Connie, and Lula, bid her farewell, leaving her alone with her scrambled thoughts and doubts.

Lula and Connie exited the hospital with Bobby. They turned on their heels, stopping Bobbie in his tracks. "Do you really think her memories will come back?" Lula worriedly asked.

Bobby gave the two loyal friends a small smile, "Yes, I think they will. Her memories are stuck right now and her brain has forgotten how to access the information. I've been watching her and seeing her reactions to things and hearing what she says, I'm hopefully optomistic that her memory will returrn. I hope that it happens sooner, rather than later." He started walking towards his car, opening the door with a remote.

Lula walked slowly behind him. "I hope so too, because otherwise I would just be happy if she could at least remember Batman. Though I have to admit his behavior, doesn't seem to be at all helpful, despite his desire to keep her safe." She walked away not waiting for Bobby's response.

Bobby looked around the parking lot and saw the shadow hidden in the dark. "You know it doesn't help her if you don't follow my advice, Boss? " The shadow shrugged and walked away. Bobby waited a moment before getting into the car hoping that for once that Ranger would follow his advice.


	8. Chapter 8

I'm sorry that it took a lot for this chapter, hope you enjoy it, all gramm error by me. Happy new year to everyone.

**Disclaimer: The following characters belong to Janet Evanovich, I play with them**

The night had fallen , the city seemed calm and the moonlight was dim, _everything_ seemed to be in the right place.

Ranger saw Bobby out of the hospital talking to Lula. He overheard their conversation and after what Bobby had said to him, he decided not to go back to her, in order to keep themselves away from each other, _at least physically._

So he had to rely on all his self-control to get in the car and go away, while his heart had a conflict with his mind, he wanted to see Stephanie, but finally the reason had prevailed once again.

He switched on the car trying not to think, he turned the radio on because that night the silence, that he usually loves when he drives ,was such much he could not bear it, he must not distract his mind to think about the pretty curly one that made him fall in love.  
For hours he drived around, his car wandered several km until he realized to be in the dark parking lot of the hospital, again.

He smiled mocking alone, he knew that what he was going to do would have not been to happen . _  
_

Even though he knew he had to control his movements, the only important thing was to see her that night , because tomorrow she would be back to her house. Even if it would be easy to control it there without being seen by anyone….

He got out and He headed toward the secondary entry as he is used to do every evening to visit her.

Ranger could move without being detected, he soon found himself in front of her room resting, put his hand on the doorknob, trying not to make any noise.

An instant later he was inside.

**Ranger pov**

I immediately realized that I had committed the error, I heard his breathing was slow and irregular, she was awake.

"You have to be Batman, right?" Stephanie asked me, turning on the light in the room

I felt from her tone of voice that he was not surprised to see me, she was waiting for me _,_ sooner or later I had to see it anyway  
"Babe how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, but you didn't answer my question," she said staring at me with his blue eyes .

Yes, to my knowledge "I saw her smile," I knew you gave me this nickname "

"I think that Lula was right describing"

"Yes? It's what she told you "I see her blush, she had not realized that he spoke aloud  
"I said out loud?..." nod without saying another and sit on the chair next to her I knew she wanted to talk a little, 'otherwise she would not have waited.

"Tomorrow I finally do get out," she says smiling, though he had no memory , her hatred for the hospitals had still remained  
"You'll feel better"  
"I can't wait to get out of here, I hate hospitals," she says as if i did not know already  
"Will you come to see me sometime?" her question catches me by surprise and must have noticed "we're friends right?"  
" we are" I reply calmly and I see a strange expression on his face almost disappointed, as if expecting more unconsciously

The vibration of my phone I'm distracted from those thoughts  
"Yo" listen for a minute lester at the other side "to be there in 10" and hung up, I see her looking sad, she knows that I'm leaving and she wanted to know things that I think is _my babe_ you always

"I'm sorry I have to go back to work I say giving her a kiss on the forehead before leaving  
"Everything is ok, and we will have the opportunity to speak more" she says quietly while they are on the threshold of the door, flashed a smile and I'm making my way rangermen for know the latest .


End file.
